Neville's Stand (AKA Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting)
by Danigirl84
Summary: While The Golden Trio are off hunting Horcruxes things at Hogwarts have gone decidedly downhill. Finally, during Muggle Studies, Neville decides he's had enough. One-Shot imagining of what got Dumbledore's Army back in action.


**AN** : Sadly not mine. Just the idea for this story. It could kind of fit with my other story, "More than a Herbology Teacher."

* * *

Neville stared blankly out the window of the classroom, trying to fight off the sluggishness that was overwhelming him. They were barely a month into the new term and already Muggle Studies had beaten History of Magic as his least favorite class.

Most of the students were like him: bored, and staring off into space waiting for the lecture to end. A few seemed to be listening intently, even nodding along as Carrow spoke. Perhaps more disturbing was the fact that not all of those students were Slytherin. Neville shook his head. How could anyone who had ever met Hermione think that being a muggleborn made you less?

If only there was some way to make them see how stupid they were being. Some way to give them hope. So many of the students seemed to have given up, and just drifted from lesson to lesson, afraid to say anything that might land them in trouble. Frustrated, Neville sighed _I really should have bought a couple of those daydreaming potions the last time I was at Weasley's shop_.

As he resumed staring out the window, his thoughts drifted towards his missing friends. Idly he wondered what Harry, Ron and Hermione were up to. He had known they wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts this year, and according to Ginny they were on some secret mission, something Dumbledore had given them before he died. Still he couldn't help but wish they had come. If only Harry were here, he thought glumly. Harry would know what to do. He had always been so good at inspiring others. Even when everyone thought he was nutters he still managed to give the other students hope. Like with Dumbledore's army. Or when he stood up to Umbridge in those ridiculous defense classes. Mind you he got in loads of trouble for it, but everyone had seemed to sit up a little taller in their chairs when he had argued with her.

Neville shifted his gaze back to Carrow, noting that she now had some sort of chart up showing the similarities to muggles and what appeared to be livestock. Neville rolled his eyes, before returning to his thoughts. Could he do it? Stand up to the Carrows to give the other students hope? Would it even matter to anyone if he did? He wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy-Who Lived, The Chosen One. He was Neville practically-a-squib Longbottom. He was Neville the Cowardly Gryffindor. Of course, no one had called him that in a while. Not since the Department of Mysteries at least. But he wasn't a leader. Then again, his eyes once more taking in the other students, neither was anyone else.

There had been a quote Hermione had told him about during 5th year, something that had to do with some world war the muggles had fought and a group called "Notsees." He hadn't really understood it at first until she had changed socialists to muggleborns, and trade unionists to half-bloods, but the gist of it had been if people just stood back and let bad things happen because they were happening to other people, then eventually there would be no one left to help you.

With another sweeping look around the room, Neville took a deep breath and taking a page out of Hermione's book, quietly raised his hand. He sat there for a few seconds waiting for Carrow to notice, sensing a few of the students near him turning their eyes on him in confusion, and fought the urge to quickly pull his hand back down and forget what was sure to be one of the stupidest things he had ever done.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?" Carrow asked somewhat surprised when she finally noticed him. Neville understood; he didn't think he had ever uttered a single word in this class.

"I was just wondering…" he muttered, suddenly nervous, his throat dry, his brain screaming at him to stop this act of madness while he still could.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?" She repeated more forcefully, clearly beginning to get annoyed at the interruption.

"I was just wondering," He repeated more firmly, taking a deep breath as he screwed up his courage, "how much muggle blood you and you're brother must have in you then?"

Several students in the class gasped starring at Neville in disbelief. Seamus and a few of the others were openly grinning at him. Carrow's face drained of all color, before her face screwed up in rage. Before Neville could move she had her wand drawn in a slashing motion, and Neville was flung from his chair, pain lacing the side of his face.

He lay stunned for a moment, relieved that he appeared to be more or less ok before he began to feel the blood dripping down his cheek. Slowly he sat up, his hand reaching towards his face, trying not to whimper at the sudden pain. Suppressing a grimace he stood starring at his professor letting his hands fall to his sides. Their eyes locked in a battle of wills, Neville determined not to flinch away now that he had made his stand. After what seemed like an eternity Carrow turned back to her material and resumed her lecture. Neville quietly resumed his seat, his legs feeling like jello, and chanced a look around the room. Most seemed to be sitting in stunned silence, but, Neville noted with a small smile of satisfaction, many of them seemed to be sitting a little taller in their seats, and a few seemed to be sneaking furtive glances in his direction with a look of admiration in their eyes.

* * *

Word of what had been deemed "The Muggle Studies Incident" spread quickly through the castle but it wasn't until dinner that Ginny and Luna were able to talk to Neville about it. Having spent the better part of thirty minutes scouring the castle they were surprised to see him sitting in his usual spot in the great hall as though nothing had happened. As they hurried over to him however they noticed the plate before him remained untouched, as he sat fiddling with a small object in his hands. Occasionally his gaze lifted towards the staff table where the professors were eating, an angry red slash contrasting harshly against his previously smooth cheek.

"Neville are you alright?" Ginny asked worriedly as she and Luna stood in front of him. "We heard what happened in Muggle studies earlier."

"Oh…yeah, that. I'm fine. It was just a scratch." He said dismissively, as he rolled what Ginny now saw was a galleon between his fingers.

"Neville, What were you-"Ginny began in an irritated huff only to be interrupted as Neville looked up from his coin.

"Do you guys still have your coins from the DA?"

Luna reached into her pocket, a dreamy smile on her lips as she showed him her DA medallion.

"I think so…"said Ginny thoughtfully, pursing her lips. "Yeah…in my trunk somewhere, why?"

Neville's gaze once more flicked towards the head table his eyes narrowing in determination before he shifted back towards the girls. His gaze softening as a mischievous grin formed on his lips he flicked his medallion up in the air to Ginny. "I think it's time we got the band back together."

* * *

 **AN2:** So the quote I mentioned in the story is one of my all-time favorites and I felt it was one Hermione probably would have been familiar with and could see her mentioning because of the similarities to what was happening in the wizarding world at the time. It comes from Martin Niemöller and goes:

 _First they came for the Socialists, and I did not speak out—  
Because I was not a Socialist._

 _Then they came for the Trade Unionists, and I did not speak out—_  
 _Because I was not a Trade Unionist._

 _Then they came for the Jews, and I did not speak out—_  
 _Because I was not a Jew._

 _Then they came for me—and there was no one left to speak for me._

On a side note, I have an idea for an AU story where Hermione's family buys the house next door to Harry's when they're 4 and they grow up together. I have a basic outline for the story, but need somebody to bounce ideas off of. The main things to know is it will be a Harmony story, and I'm not planning on bashing any of the Weasley's or Snape. Dumbledore is still up in the air, it depends on how the story plays out. If anyone is interested please PM me and I can give you an idea what I'm thinking.


End file.
